


@otabek-altin tagged you in a photo

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: #otayuriweek2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, OtaYuri Week, Social Media, otabek is cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: Yuri loves his boyfriend, even if he's full of surprises and Yuri doesn't really like surprises. [OtayuriWeek Day 2]





	

Yuri clicks his tongue in annoyance, even if it’s not in a negative way. He feels the heat in his cheeks.

Otabek is full of surprises.

He’s tried to explain to his boyfriend that social media was a good thing and that Otabek should use it more often (“Because you have a good looking face. It’s hot. I wanna see it more often,” Yuri says.)

But Otabek is stubborn. And because Otabek is stubborn, he claims that he has no time for social media. He’s got practice if he wants to place on the podium next to Yuri like the blond has been dreaming about these past few months, and the internet would just distract him.

Yuri scoffs at him. Has Otabek seen Phichit’s Instagram and Twitter?

Yes, Otabek has. He doesn’t know how the Thai man does it. And honestly, he doesn’t know how Yuri does it either.

So while Yuri (and Phichit. And Viktor. And Chris. And Yuuri. And even fucking JJ, but Otabek has no real problem with JJ unlike a certain  _ someone _ ) clog their Instagram feeds, Otabek watches from a distance and likes the photos he finds to be to his preference.

Obviously that means he likes  _ all  _ of Yuri’s photos.

The media actively expresses its disappointment about how Yuri and Otabek, despite being in a confirmed relationship thanks to that one selfie months ago, never seem to be in pictures together.

Yes, they reason over Skype time and time again. Because being countries apart means that they can just take selfies together. And in the rare posts that Otabek does have, they’re not even selfies. They’re carefully taken photos of his surroundings in Almaty.

(No, Yuri doesn’t hate it. Almaty is pretty. He likes all the photos. He likes Otabek. Shut up.)

At least, all the photos  _ were  _ carefully taken photos of Otabek’s surroundings in Almaty.

Yuri is embarrassed to admit it, but he  _ did  _ forget their anniversary, even if it’s dated by their first picture together. So when he gets a notification on Instagram after being taken out to lunch by Yuuri and Viktor, he feels his eyes widen in surprise.

**@otabek-altin tagged you in a photo.**

_ Otabek _ ? Tagged  _ Yuri  _ in a photo? He probably wants to show off a statue of a big cat, it wouldn’t be surprising because he’s done it a few times already, with cute captions to go along with them about how much Otabek wished Yuri was there with him.

But this was something entirely different.

In the photo, Otabek is standing with Yuri, an arm resting gently around the blond’s waist. It’s taken the last time everyone was together, back in the US because Leo couldn’t make it out of the country. Together, the group went to New York, and Yuri remembers this moment from their walk through Central Park.

Yuri is pressing his lips to Otabek’s, having to rise up on his toes, and he has a pale hand pressed to the older man’s cheek. It’s a picture taken at a distance, but Yuri remembers that he was smiling into the kiss, absorbed in the moment and enjoying the fact that they went to the park on a school day, so it was emptier than it normally would have been.

Yuri smiles at his phone and double taps on the picture. God, he loves Otabek Altin and all this surprises.

* * *

 

**❤️️ yuri-plisetsky, christophe-ge, phichit+chu & 7,962 others**

**otabek-altin** Credit to @phichit+chu #iloveyou #centralpark #happyanniversary

**504 comments**

 

**Author's Note:**

> February 21st, 2017 || Day 2: SOCIAL MEDIA/Celebration  
> i finished this garbage this morning before class  
> as always if you have fanart send it to either my tumblr or instagram @eternalwhiterose


End file.
